Leaving The Nest
by Whitesnake227
Summary: Connor Hawke is torn between his sense of justice and his family. After an encounter with the Deathstrokes, Mia and JJ's fight may have pushed Connor too far.


Star City had a way of bringing out the worst in people. A lot of people compare Star City to Gotham rather than Central City or Metropolis. Places like that are built on hope. Superheroes are symbols of a brighter future, a better tomorrow and the people there love them. The Daily Planet reads editorials about Superman and Supergirl all the time. The Flash got a museum in his honor. But here, what do we get? Rain, to numb the pain of an uphill battle with no end in sight. A battle of the mind, body and soul. Secret deals, lying to loved ones and now, growing up with enemy. I can't meditate anymore. I can't do this anymore. I go into the Bunker knowing what must be done.

"Connor, did you get some air?" William said with his usual optimistic smile.

I gently move to the center of the Bunker's hub. Zoe and Mia stop training to join me.

"I did, and with it some clarity." I told the room as I grip the bars. I wanted to bend them so badly. The anger I feel is bubbling inside me. But I think of cool waters to keep myself as composed as possible. "I just wanted to say that it has been my privilege to have fought alongside the Canaries. That I tried to honor my father as much as I could."

"Wait, this is starting to sound like a goodbye." Zoe interrupted me.

"Because it is." I admitted not hesitating to look her in the eye as William came in to put a hand on my shoulder.

"Connor, we need you here." William said. "I mean, you were apart of Knightwatch. I know tonight got a little out of hand, but…"

"Out of hand, tonight we were no better than the Deathstrokes." I said as took his hand off me and looked at Mia. "There was nothing heroic about what happened tonight. You should've listened to me."

Mia, who kept her distance from me is now getting right in my face. I used to look at her with such admiration and love. There was a time when I would have done anything for her. I loved her, once. Now I just see my brother's killer. I stood my ground against her.

"I did what had to be done." Mia said not backing down. "He almost killed Zoe. Almost killed William. Do you honestly think if I didn't put that arrow in his chest he would have hesitated to kill any one of us?"

"He's my brother." I said. "JJ should've stood trial. Brought in, given a chance to redeem himself for his crimes."

"I couldn't take that chance." Mia said as she backed away and looked at our two onlookers. "Give us the room, please. This might get ugly."

Zoe took William away from the center hub as look Mia up and down.

"You should've trusted me, Mia." I continued.

"Trust you?" Mia stopped me in my tracks. "The guy who I cared about, my only friend. Who I find out lied to me and manipulated me like everyone else. I trusted you once before, you earn that back."

"If you had just let me reach JJ, he would've stopped." I tell her. All we had was each other at the end of the day. When I wasn't in temples with monks, I had JJ. I made mistakes and he saved me from that darkness. It was my turn to save him. Mia took that from me. "If that was William…"

"It wouldn't have been the same thing." Mia said.

"Wouldn't it?" I said. "You've known him for six months now. He's your only family now and if I put an arrow in him. My neck would've been snapped. You would've done everything to save him. No matter what it took."

Mia got back in my face.

"What are you trying to say, Connor?" Mia asked.

"I knew JJ my whole life." I said. "I haven't tried everything to save him and now we'll never know what he could have been, what could've happened if you had backed my play."

"You can talk what could have or should have been all day long." Mia said. "But the facts, are JJ made his choice and one of us had to make one too. I'm sorry you lost your brother. But that doesn't change that what I did had to be done."

I can't believe she still doesn't get it.

"Mia, it has been my honor to have watched over you all this time." I admit. "I've seen glimpses of the hero you could be. What your father was, I see in you. Nevertheless, I cannot, I will not forgive you for this. What you did was murder."

"Going to turn me in?" Mia said.

"I'm leaving Star City." I told her and I turned my back to her.

I pack my things and refuse to look at William or Zoe.

"Leave then." I hear Mia call out to me. "I was fine before I met you, I'm fine leading this team and I'll be fine after you're gone."

I didn't stop, I got in my car and drove off. I didn't care where I was going. I had to be anywhere but here. I didn't think I end up in the last place I'd feel would be like home.

* * *

I think a lot of people would call me a failure. Maybe a quitter is a better choice of words. It comes with the territory. Dad always said "you make choices and live with the results". I'm living with my results.

An incoming fist snaps me out of my temporary trance and I barely manage to let it slip past my shoulder before countering with a roundhouse kick off my lead leg. My training partner saw my attack coming and dips underneath it. Knowing what's about to come, I brace for impact as my other leg is kicked out from under me and I fall to the mat.

"Sloppy, that's not like you." Cass said with her hands on her hips looking down on me with a mix of disappointment and worry.

"I'm having an off day." I told her as I lay there on the mat. Not because I'm in any pain, but I just don't have the energy to get up. Cass sits down next to me and places her hand on my shoulder. That's what I really love about Cass. Everything is so simple and easy. Nothing is forced. "Alright, let's go again."

I tap her hand a few times and Cass gets up. I leap to my feet. Taking a deep breath I take an aikido stance and Cass takes a traditional shotokan karate stance. Taking such a basic stance against me, the grin on her face is all the indication I need to know that it's time to push things a little more. I lean in and throw a basic jab. She catches it in her hand and throws a punch of her own. I block it and catch her chin with a stiff elbow. Cass reels back and looks at me with a small nick on her mouth.

"Fighting serious, that's more like it." Cass said as decided to tie her long black hair back. "Now fight me."

Cass charged me, and our battle continued. For a long time, I never understood why the monks referred to martial arts as a form of dancing and when I met Cass, I got it. We've been doing this for awhile now. Her attacks are so fluid. Precise technique behind each blow. I respond with the same. We've spared enough to know what the other is capable of. Our bodies just flow with one another. Moving throughout the apartment, matching each other step for step and blow for blow. Once more I let her punch slip by me, but instead of going for the roundhouse, I sweep her legs and take her down.

"Call it a draw?" I ask as I extend my hand to her. She looked at me with a smile and took my hand.

Cass had this beauty about her. I couldn't tell what it was. I've had the word "it" thrown around a lot. You either have it or you don't. She does and I think Cass knows it. I go to the couch and take a breather. Cass sits down next to me and rests her head on my shoulder.

"Cass, can I ask you something?" I said as Cass stirs a bit.

"What?" She replied.

"What are we?" I ask.

"Outsiders." She told me.

"Outsiders huh?" I said with a smirk on my face.

Cassandra couldn't fit in with the Bat. I don't have a home with Team Arrow. So we make our own way. A former member of the League of Assassins and a longbow and outsiders. I could get used to that. I kiss the top of her head and rub it.

Maybe I'll like Gotham after all.

* * *

Back in Star City, inside of the Deathstroke Gang hideout. An adrenaline shot wakes John Diggle, Jr is brought back from grave. He gasps for air and as he regains his senses, he smiles. JJ wore extra padding that could take armor piercing bullet

"Everything has gone according to plan, sir." One of JJ's associates said. "We got word that Connor Hawke has settled into Gotham City. Any issues with your body after the sedative?"

"No, I feel good." JJ said. "I'll be sure to send little brother a care package sometime. He'll always have a home with me. But for now, I want to hunt some canaries."

* * *

So this is a teaser for a multi chapter story I'm working on with Connor Hawke and Cassandra Cain. This Connor Hawke is an amalgamation of classic DC Connor and Arrowverse version 2 of Connor Hawke. Son of Bronze Tiger adopted by John Diggle. Please review


End file.
